Janna/Development
|gameplay = |narrative = |artwork = TwoBart Michał Niewiara Mo Yan Blake Byun (David Villegas, West Studio) |visual = Steve Zheng |sound = Edouard 'Ed the Conqueror' Brenneisen |voice = |conceptcredit = Augie Pagan }} Champion Update Monkey King Patch Larger Than Usual By MoneypennyMonkey King Patch Larger Than Usual Summoners! We're making quite a few changes in the upcoming patch to League of Legends, and we wanted to let you know ahead of time that the patch is going to be larger than normal. You see, in this update we revisited some old favorites and gave them a more extensive overhaul than usual. As a result, the incoming patch will be around 300 MB in size. The wait may be a bit longer than you're used to, but rest assured it will be worth it. Here are some of the more major changes coming in the new patch: * A complete set of new animations for Janna, the Storm's Fury * New animations for Tryndamere, the Barbarian King, along with a champion remake * New animations for Kayle, the Judicator, along with a champion remake * A suite of balance changes * And, of course, Wukong, the Monkey King! Consider this your fair warning that the next patch will be filled with awesome! Don't be alarmed by the size of the update when you launch your client after maintenance. Here are some screenshots of the updates in store for you with this latest patch. Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Fnatic| Ignite (ft. Zedd) Worlds 2016 - League of Legends| Forecast Janna - Login Screen| Burning Bright Star Guardian Music Video - League of Legends| Endless Starlight 〜命のキラメキ〜（Full ver.）| Star Guardian 2017 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends Sounds - Old Janna Voice| You Are Not Alone Star Guardian Skins Trailer - League of Legends| A New Horizon - Star Guardian Ahri| League of Legends - Forecast Janna| Make History 2018 Mid-Season Invitational - League of Legends| The Quest for the Sacred Sword Immortal Journey 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Janna Concept 01.png|Janna Concept (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Janna Splash Concept 01.jpg|Janna Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Kienan 'Knockwurst Lafferty) Janna Deep Breath.jpg|Janna "Deep Breath" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist TwoBart) Janna Poro.jpg|Janna Poro Promo Janna Shop Promo.jpg|Janna Shop Illustration Janna FrostQueen Concept 01.jpg|Frostqueen Janna Concept (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Janna Victorious Concept 01.jpg|Victorious Janna Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Janna Victorious Model 01.png|Victorious Janna Model Janna Forecast Concept 01.jpg|Forecast Janna Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Janna Forecast Concept 02.jpg|Forecast Janna Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Janna Forecast Promo.jpg|Forecast Janna Promo Janna StarGuardian concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Janna StarGuardian concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Janna StarGuardian concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Janna StarGuardian concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Janna StarGuardian concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Aleksandr Nikonov) Janna StarGuardian Model 01.png|Star Guardian Janna Model Janna StarGuardian splash concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Janna StarGuardian splash concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Janna StarGuardian splash concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Janna Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Star Guardian New Stars 01.png|Star Guardian "New Stars" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artists Mo Yan and Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Star Guardian New Stars 02.png|Star Guardian "New Stars" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artists Mo Yan and Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Star Guardian New Stars 03.png|Star Guardian "New Stars" Illustration 3 (by Riot Artists Mo Yan and Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Janna StarGuardian BurningBright Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Janna "Burning Bright" Concept Star Guardian Starfall 01.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Illustration 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall 02.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Illustration 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 02.gif|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 03.gif|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian Starfall Concept 06.jpg|Star Guardian "Starfall" Concept 6 (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Star Guardian The Twilight Star.jpg|Star Guardian "The Twilight Star" Illustration (by Riot Artist Blake Byun) Star Guardian Statue model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Star Guardian Statue model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Star Guardian 2017 Promo Janna.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Janna Promo Janna SacredSword Model 01.png|Sacred Sword Janna Model Janna Bewitching concept 01.jpg|Bewitching Janna Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Janna Bewitching Model 01.png|Bewitching Janna Model Janna Bewitching Splash concept 01.jpg|Bewitching Janna Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Janna Bewitching Splash concept 02.jpg|Bewitching Janna Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Janna Bewitching Splash concept 03.jpg|Bewitching Janna Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Janna Bewitching Splash concept 04.jpg|Bewitching Janna Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Janna GuardianoftheSands Model 01.png|Guardian of the Sands Janna Model Janna Rengar Ryze GuardianoftheSands Splash Concept 01.jpg|Guardian of the Sands Janna Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist David Villegas) Janna Rengar Ryze GuardianoftheSands Splash Concept 02.jpg|Guardian of the Sands Janna Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist David Villegas) Janna Rengar Ryze GuardianoftheSands Splash Concept 03.gif|Guardian of the Sands Janna Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist David Villegas) |-|Summoner Icons= Janna Poro Icon.png|Janna Poro Zephyr profileicon.png|Zephyr Star Guardian profileicon.png|Star Guardian Legendary Guardian profileicon.png|Legendary Guardian Sacred Sword Janna profileicon.png|Sacred Sword Janna Janna Candy profileicon.png|Janna Candy Golden Janna Candy profileicon.png|Golden Janna Candy |-|Ward Skins= Star Guardian Ward.png|Star Guardian Divine Sword Ward.png|Divine Sword |-|Emotes= Star Guardian sticker 05.png|Star Guardian Janna 1 (Message Boards) Star Guardian sticker 16.png|Star Guardian Janna 2 (Message Boards) Category:Champion development Category:Janna